


I'll See You Soon.

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I woke up to the news and I was so happy I cried a little, M/M, Snippet, VILLA IS BACK TO THE NATIONAL TEAM, Wordcount: 100-500, about damn time, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: David Villa got called-up for the next game of Spain NT. He called David Silva to let him know the news.





	I'll See You Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, people. David Villa is called up for Spain NT. I am so happy, you have no idea.  
> 2\. Un-beta-ed. I was writing this in my office while my professor was a few meters away thinking that I was writing the experimental section of my paper.

“Hello?”

“Are you having lunch now?”

“I was. Now I am talking on my phone because I got a call from an old man.”

“An old man that you love dearly, though.”

“An old man that doesn’t care about time differences between Manchester and New York.”

“Ouch. You hurt my feeling. I thought time means nothing to you when it comes to me.”

“What is it, Villa? Please don’t tell me that you’re messing up with my lunch time just because you have some mid-life crisis.”

“Excuse me, but it’s not me. It was _you_ who had a mid-life crisis.”

“What? I did not!”

"You did."

"DID NOT!"

“Then what else is your explanation of shaving your head bald other than having a mid-life crisis?”

“Villa, I have specifically told you that we won’t ever talk about it again.”

“Have you?”

“I have. And I am telling you again. Do _not_ talk about it. Ever again.”

“It’s weird you know. You without hair. Even Wayne Rooney has more hair than you.”

“I am so going to end this conversation.”

“No. you’re not.”

“Why shouldn't I?”

“Because you love me. So much. Too much.”

“Just… never, ever, talk about it again. Now. What is it?”

“I got a call. From Lopetegui.”

“…”

“Silva? Are you there?”

“Villa. You’re not joking, are you? Because if you are, it’s not funny Villa. It’s not funny at all.”

“I’m not.”

“…”

“I’m not joking, Silva.”

“You’re really not joking?”

“I’m not.”

“For the next game?”

“Yep. Against Italy.”

“…”

“Silva?”

“…”

“Silvita, you’re not crying, are you?”

“No, I’m not!”

“You are.”

_(Silva was crying. A little. But Villa didn’t have to know that.)_

“I’m not!”

“You are. But that’s okay. I know that those are happy tears.”

“Villa…”

“Now I will hang up and you will finish your lunch. But I will call you again tonight and you will cry again but I won’t mind.”

“Guaje…”

“Now go finish your lunch.”

“Congratulation.”

“…”

“You deserve it. More than anyone.”

"Silva..."

“…”

“If you were here I know that you will not just cry but also hug me too, right?”

“You know how I wish I was there.”

“You. Are. Definitely crying.”

“…”

“Finish your lunch.”

“Please tell me again that you’re not joking.”

“I’m not.”

“Please tell me that I’m not dreaming.”

“You’re not.”

“I…”

“I’ll see you soon, Silvita.”

“See you soon, Guaje.”

“Soon?”

“Soon.”

“Not soon enough, though.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guaje is back. I am sobbing.


End file.
